


Connected destinations

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: A gypsy woman read the letters to Gladstone, he never believed that his words were so true, and even less that his destiny was linked to Paperinik's.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Uno | One (Disney: PKNA), Donald Duck & Xadhoom, Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander, Gladstone Gander & Uno | One
Kudos: 5





	1. The fair

Gladstone liked to visit places where luck was tested. The feeling of being victorious was something she really enjoyed, especially when Donald was around. She enjoyed seeing him angry, she loved the way his face showed her anger and knowing that he was the center of her thoughts.  
This time he was at the fair. He had heard that he was passing through Duckburg and that one of the main attractions was the fortune telling. Everyone spoke about the latter, ensuring that the gypsy readings were infallible and that they had saved more than one life  
He decided to visit her. He was not worried about what the future might bring him because he trusted that he would always have his luck to protect him, all he felt was curiosity, especially about his love life. She had been on many dates and several relationships, but none were serious. Daisy was their most stable relationship and also the most disastrous. He had dated her most of the time, but she, despite the arguments, was still Donald's girlfriend, and he, as much as he hated to admit it, was just the other.  
If Gladstone were not so confident in his luck, he would have been surprised to see the gypsy shop empty or he would have noticed that some preferred to avoid that place.  
"Do you have any amulet for love?" Was the first thing Gladstone asked as she entered the gypsy shop and saw a large number of pendants, talismans, and amulets hanging from the ceiling and walls.  
"Wouldn't you rather I read your hand first?" The woman asked. "Sometimes love is closer than we think, just that we look in the wrong place or cling to the wrong person."  
Gladstone didn't know if the gypsy had seen something in him or if he was saying it because of the question he had asked. He decided not to think about it, it was annoying to worry so he preferred to ignore everything that bothered him. He thought of Donald and the rivalry they had, it was the only difficulty that he could not and did not want to remove from his life.  
"I suppose so," said Gladstone a little unsure, he was not shy, he had only heard how temperamental a gypsy could be and he already had experience dealing with people with bad character. Donald was a case apart, he enjoyed making him angry and had no intention of stopping despite knowing how aggressive he could be.  
He took a seat in the place indicated by the gypsy and extended his hand. For several minutes he listened to her murmur words that he could not understand. Sometimes she seemed surprised, other times worried, and it was those times when he was afraid too. Bad things never happened to him and he doubted there was anything that could make him change.  
"I am a very lucky duck, I have everything I want even before I want it, but it may surprise you to know that I have no luck in love." There is one leg that I like, but she prefers my cowardly cousin.  
"You were born under the star of fortune, anything you want will be granted to you." I can see that you will have a happy life, up to this point. I can't see anything from here.  
-Why? I will die?  
"We will all die, but I don't know if that's the case for you." All the hands that I have read in this fair have something in common and that is that the lines of their destiny become blurred from a specific date, one that is fulfilled in three years. Yours has something peculiar, hope, I don't know how, but somehow the fate of Duckburg is in your hands.  
"I'm not a hero, Paperinik is."  
"Your luck can make the improbable probable, but believe it or not, that is not your greatest power." I'd better read the letters to you, you might find something interesting in them.  
The gypsy took out a deck of cards under her table and began to mess them up. After a time that seemed eternal, he placed seven cards on the table, all showing the reverse. Then he asked him to take three.  
"This letter," the gypsy showed him the first letter, "represents love, it will have a very important role in your life, more than you imagine." This card - the gypsy showed her the next one - represents denial, you are so used to luck solving all your problems that you refuse to see what it takes away from you and you ignore everything that could make you suffer. Love is one of those things, deep down you know that you need it and that you want to be by his side, but you have chosen the wrong path to reach his heart. And last but not least, the letter of destiny, I am not saying that you are the one chosen to save the world, but I do say that you will have an important role in the life of the only one who can save us.  
"Can I buy a charm for love?"  
"It is useless if you are not clear about who you really love. Your luck is good, infinite, but it will be useless in matters of the heart, on the contrary, it may be an obstacle."   
Gladstone thought of all those who had tried to get close to him because of their luck and of those who drew away for the same reason. He pushed his thoughts aside again, doubting that questioning the effect his luck had on others would do him any good.  
"That's why I need a love charm."  
The gypsy woman sighed, she seemed to have given up on Gladstone. He stood up and went to the closet next to him. He ran his finger over the different charms, unable to decide on just one.  
"Take the one on the right," replied the gypsy.  
"Will it give me luck in love?"  
"It will give you what you need," he answered with evident weariness.  
Gladstone decided to listen to him. He paid for it and withdrew immediately, he was eager to use it as soon as possible.  
Shortly after he ran into Donald and the triplets. She couldn't help laughing when she saw Donald with his head stuck inside a garbage can. He knew why he was doing it, but he also knew that he would not miss the opportunity to tease him.  
"What are you doing cuz? Looking for food?"   
Donald stuck his head out of the trash can and it was clear from the expression on his face that he had nothing good to say. However he said nothing, his face showed evidence of dizziness and he returned to dizziness.  
"How embarrassing," Louie denied.  
"Our uncle couldn't bear the 'Stomach Buster'," Dewey added.  
Huey just denied, just as embarrassed as his brothers.  
"I'd say he took his name very literally," Gladstone said mockingly. Shall we go get something to eat?  
"Cotton candy!" The triplets yelled in unison.  
Gladstone led the ducklings to the nearest stall. He bought one for each and paid with part of the reward he was given for finding a lost wallet shortly before entering the fair.  
The ducklings didn't stay with Gladstone for long and ran off to the next attraction at the fair. The goose knew that they would want to ride all the attractions in the place, not counting the Tunnel of Love, for obvious reasons.  
"Where are the children?"   
Gladstone turned around at those words. He immediately noticed that Donald was annoyed by what he handed him a cotton candy, the manager had given him one too many by mistake.  
"You look horrible."   
"And you are as charming as ever."  
"I know." Gladstone's proud expression made it clear that she didn't notice the sarcasm in her cousin's voice, who immediately returned the cotton candy.  
"I can buy one for myself you know?"  
"With your luck, I doubt it."  
"Luck has nothing to do with when he has money to buy it"   
Donald soon discovered how wrong he was. He had to wait a long time to be served and when he did, the cotton candy vendor told him that they had run out of the sweets he wanted.  
Gladstone stuck her tongue out in derision as soon as she found out what had happened.  
"I just have to wait for the machine to reload and I'll have my cotton candy."  
"You will have to queue again and many things can happen to you."   
"The kids are stuck in line so I guess I have time."  
Gladstone had seen the triplets too and didn't understand how they could be so happy. The line was very long and there was no sign of going forward.  
"I'm bored," he complained, "what do you say if we go to the arcade?"  
"Why should I go with you?"  
"Because you're just as bored as I am."  
They both headed for the target shooting station. Donald was the first to play. It came as no surprise to Gladstone that his cousin hit nine out of ten shots, though everyone nearby thought otherwise. Gladstone knew that Donald had been in the Navy and that he used to go on adventures in the company of Scrooge and the triplets so he was sure that this ability had saved his life on more than one occasion.  
"Congratulations! The post manager told him in a very exaggerated way. You earned this keychain!"   
Gladstone laughed at the size of the key ring, it was too small. She looked around for Donald, expecting to see one of his outbursts of anger, but found him staring at one of the stuffed animals. A very ugly one in Gladstone's judgment.  
The goose began to play. Ten shots out of ten attempts. The ovations were immediate.  
"You can take your prize," the booth attendant told him, his smile showing quite fake.  
Gladstone took the stuffed animal she had earned at that position. He was an Evronian, but that was something Gladstone didn't know, Paperinik had made sure his existence remained a secret. Her gaze fell on Donald and she immediately knew what to do. He held it out, hoping he would accept his gift. He hadn't said he wanted one, but he'd been looking at them for a long time and couldn't think of another reason why he was looking at them so insistently.  
"It's a gift," he told him and noticed how a slight blush appeared on Donald's cheeks.  
That made him feel happy, he could seldom say that Donald gave him all his attention in a positive way. He did not want to inquire into the reasons for their happiness, he and Donald were having a good time and he wanted it to stay that way.  
"I do not want it."   
"You're cruel," Gladstone told him while pretending to be hurt, "I know you want it, why don't you take it? is because me?"   
Several of those present saw Donald with annoyance so the duck had no choice but to accept the gift. Gladstone noted that although he was upset, deep down he was happy about the gift.  
Donald couldn't taste the cotton candy. As soon as he returned to the booth, he found that the line was very long and that his nephews were exiting "Disco", a high-altitude attraction that turned on itself as it followed a curved path.  
"I told you," Gladstone scoffed, "you should have taken the one I gave you."


	2. What the gypsy said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone "questions" how he feels about Daisy. Paperinik appears and Gladstone relishes his closeness.

Two and a half years passed before Gladstone began to understand the gypsy's words. Before that, he hadn't even thought more than once about what he meant. He knew that Daisy and Donald were through, he had been present during the discussion. He also knew that they had not returned and that was what was strange to him.  
That day he had won a session for two at the Spa with a full treatment and decided to invite Daisy. They'd been getting together quite often lately, and she liked it, but not in the way he'd wanted. He had even been disappointed and somewhat upset when he ran into Donald on a date and there was no explosive response from the duck. The latter struck him as insulting.  
"Nothing like a good massage after a long day of doing nothing," Gladstone commented as she lay down on the gurney.  
Daisy didn't answer, she was too busy getting her back rubbed. Gladstone didn't care, he wasn't really paying attention to her. It was easy to get distracted when expert hands took it upon themselves to treat her body in such a pleasant way.  
After the massage, the hair was washed. This was Gladstone's favorite part. While it was true that the goose's greatest pride was its luck, it was also true that its hair was not far behind. Gladstone used to purchase the finest and most expensive hair products on the market as well as visiting the salon relatively frequently, so much so that she didn't even have to ask for the service she wanted before being seen.  
"Fethry told me something very strange, he says you broke up with Donald" Fethry hadn't told him anything, but Gladstone wanted to know what had happened between them and not be so obvious.  
"It's true," Daisy answered casually, "you could say I'm interested in someone else."  
Gladstone was uncomfortable when he noticed the way Daisy was looking at him. He was usually happy that she chose him over Donald, but that was not the case. He even found himself wishing he would talk about someone else.  
"We actually broke up for other reasons." Daisy stared at him. You should put your feelings in order, I tell you as a friend.  
Gladstone remembered the gypsy's words. At the time, he hadn't given it any importance. He wanted a date with Daisy and he believed that was all that mattered. They were dating frequently and that only made him think that, although he enjoyed her company, he could not see her romantically or wish to have that kind of relationship with her. It was at that moment that he decided to change the subject. His thoughts were taking him into dangerous terrain and it terrified him.  
"What makes you think that?"   
"It's fun spending time with you and I know you think the same, but I'm not the person you love, you don't want my kisses, you don't want to hold my hands or take me on dates."  
Gladstone didn't know what to answer. Everything Daisy had said sounded true to her and she didn't want to deny it. Understanding how he felt about Daisy did not help him clarify his feelings. She knew he saw her as a friend, but that didn't explain why he disliked the idea of her being in a relationship with Donald so much.  
"Don't worry, I feel the same way. I knew about the rivalry between the two of you and I suppose that by accepting you I became one more competition for you."   
Gladstone wasn't entirely convinced by that answer, but decided that it explained what he was feeling. There was another possibility that he didn't even want to think about because of all that it involved.  
"What do you say if we go out on a double date? You introduce me to a friend and I introduce you to a friend."   
"Sounds good to me," Gladstone said, not entirely convinced.  
"I can also introduce you to a friend, I have no problem with that and I know of a very attractive man who might like you."  
Gladstone thought of Donald and complained about it. He told himself it didn't make sense for her to set him up on a date with her ex-boyfriend or to be so excited about the idea. The latter was what seemed most absurd to him.  
"It'll be a friend, I'll let you know when everything is settled."  
The tail treatment was their favorite part. After a few minutes they were done with the feathers neatly curled and that was something Gladstone considered almost as important as caring for her hair.  
"You didn't know you curled your tail," Daisy commented curiously.  
"A duck must do what must be done to take care of the softness of its feathers."  
Gladstone had fun with Daisy and even did something she rarely did. Hear her speak. They talked about beauty techniques, music, and the latest chapter of their favorite novel. It was a great surprise for Gladstone to learn that Donald was also a fan of the novel "Anxietties."  
Gladstone did not accompany Daisy home. She met up with some friends and he went to the nearest casino, where he stayed gambling for hours. When he was aware of the passage of time it was quite late and even with his luck it was difficult to find a taxi. It was not something that worried him, his luck had never failed him and he doubted that this was the occasion.  
He had his doubts when he met the Beagle Boys. The way they were smiling made him shiver so he tried to get away as soon as possible. Finding out that he had entered an alley did not improve the situation. He tried climbing the boxes and ended up falling. The pain in one of his legs let him know that he couldn't escape even if he had the space.  
"Why are you running?" Asked one of them. It was too dark to see the sign on their shirts and Gladstone couldn't tell them apart. They were all the same to him.  
"We'll have a lot of fun."  
One of them took Gladstone by the face.  
"Have you ever kissed a dog?"  
"I do not want!" scream.  
"It's a shame no one asked you."  
Gladstone felt nauseous when one of them used his mouth to cover his beak and couldn't help wondering when was the last time they brushed their teeth, if ever they had. He tried to walk away, great was his surprise when it worked. It didn't take long to discover what had really happened.  
Paperinik was tying up the Beagle Boys who had clear signs of having been defeated in battle.  
"I know they're not very smart, but I thought they at least knew what " No" means.  
"We would have gotten away with it if it weren't for busybody Paperinik," the Beagle Boys complained in unison.  
Gladstone tried to get up and was close to falling. He was lucky that Paperinik was close and his reflexes were fast enough.  
"She has beautiful eyes," he thought, and they had both been very close to each other.  
"I'd better drive you home," then he turned to the Beagles. The police will pick you up at any time.  
Gladstone was surprised to see a shield appear, practically out of nowhere, on the hero's arm. He knew their weapons used to be quite unusual, but that shield exceeded all of his expectations.  
"Hold on to my back, I'll take you home."  
Gladstone obeyed. He did not want to walk, and the idea of Paperinik carrying him caused him great emotion. He was his favorite superhero, spending time with him seemed like a prize and an opportunity that he did not want to miss.  
" Welcome to PK Airlines, keep your hands inside the masked duck at all times and hold on tight, we're about to leave."   
Gladstone wasn't afraid, but that didn't stop her from clinging tightly to him. He trusted his luck and Paperinik enough not to worry that something might go wrong and he was too comfortable to pay attention to what was going on.  
PK is very smooth and smells great, Gladstone thought. Something about her scent was familiar. Seeing that they arrived at his house made him sad, he wanted to stay by Paperinik's side, hug him for all eternity even if that was not possible. He decided to pretend he was asleep to prolong that moment further.  
Walking away from the superhero gave him a feeling of emptiness that he couldn't or didn't want to explain. He felt some pain when Paperinik put a bandage on his injured leg, but that feeling was overshadowed by the warmth of Paperinik's hands. They were not soft, on the contrary, his touch was rough and his hands were full of calluses. She remembered Donald telling her that this was how the hands of someone who worked felt and she told herself it made sense. Paperinik was a superhero, the greatest of all, in Gladstone's opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> A drawing based on this fic  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Alendarkstar2/status/1327303137749766145/photo/2


End file.
